Why are you here?
by Mailani4ewa
Summary: In which the Greeks don't exactly send the best representatives to Camp Jupiter. The reunion in MOA (Mark of Athena) reimagined.


Reyna had no idea what to expect with the giant warship touched down on Camp Jupiter but it certainly wasn't this. A ladder was thrown over the side of the ship in dramatic Hollywood fashion swing back and forth till it slowed to a stop. She felt Percy tense behind her, surely excited to see his friends and the one he calls 'Annabeth', but he couldn't make a scene. She splayed a hand in front of his chest. A warning: don't you dare break rank.

She could hear what sounded like arguing and fighting emulating from on board the ship. Reyna raised her eyebrow, is that really the best way to present yourself? She could already tell that these Greeks were unorganized and inferior. A snort came from behind Reyna accompanied by a mumble that sounded suspiciously like swines.

Reyna notices Percy's eyes scrunch together in annoyance at Octavian's comment which quickly turns to confusion when two identical boys step onto the ladder one after the other. They must be twins she thought to herself. Both were sporting a orange tee-shirt and beige shorts. The boys are followed by a young lady with long blonde hair. She too is wearing an orange shirt, but she wore overalls over it. Could that be Annabeth? No, that's not right. Annabeth was described to have grey eyes, this girl's eyes were brown.

Reyna had been so sure that they would send Annabeth and Jason, though from the looks of it neither had came. Unless of course they were just waiting on board. But, wouldn't it have been more logical to send Jason first?

The two boys finally made it to the ground after dozens of failed attempts to make the other fall. The Roman's didn't know what to make of them. Sure, Percy was goofy, but not like this.

The boys simultaneously raise their hands in a showing of peace and the taller of the two starts and they fall into an alternating rhythm,

"We"

"Come"

"In"

"Peace"

Reyna was stunned at this show. Were they trying to mock them?

The girl quickly scrambles off the ladder, wasting no time to slap them both on the back of their heads. She introduces herself, "Hello, my name is Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter. These two idiots are Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes and before you ask they are not twins. We would like to thank you for graciously allowing us into your home. We hope we can discuss our matters of unity with you."

Octavian snickered at the girl's, Katie's comment. "Graciously allowing you into our home? Nobody here actually wants you here, just take Jackson and leave. Why would we want unity with you graecus, we would eat you alive."

Reyna rarely didn't have a plan, but she didn't know what to make of the situation. The only thing she was certain was that Octavian needed to shut up. Making fun of a person that has a heavily armed warship hovering above you is never a good thing.

Travis and Connor were obviously taking offense to Octavian's comment, they were flexing their muscle in a comical fashion. "Are you calling us weak?" questioned the shorter of the two.

Reyna could tell that Octavian was about to reply with a dumb retort. She closed her eyes trying to think while ordering, "Silence Octavian!"

Her mind was running at a thousand miles per hour. Should she invite them into a council meeting? Where was Jason? Why are these guys, the Stolls here? Someone else definitely was more equipt for this job. What if the legion doesn't listen and attack these Greeks? She ultimately decided to ask a simple, easy question, "Jason Grace, my former colleague, where is he??"

Katie is the one who responds, "Jason Grace is on the Argo II. He was supposed to come down with us, but he fainted when we passed the borders. Ann--"

She was interrupted by the taller of the tw-- brothers, "Honestly that guy needs to stop fainting. Everytime I see him he is unconscious."

Reyna could tell that the Legion was getting restless, worrying about Jason. Had the Greeks he harmed him? No, that would be an illogical move. If they wanted peace Jason would be a key.

Katie, again, smacked the taller brother upside his head. "Travis please stop talking." She said through gritted teeth. The taller brother whose can apparently was Travis gave her a cheeky grin.

Reyna was accessing the three demigods. Although the two boys presented themselves as useless and goofy, she could tell they we ready for a fight should one break out. If Percy was anything to tell by, sure couldn't underestimate them. Travis was slightly turned towards Katie as if to protect her. What was their relationship? Friends? Family? No, if she had to guess, they were dating.

Katie cleared her throat before continuing her speech, "Annabeth is patiently waiting ondeck for a sign that it is free to come down, as are the others." There was a loud intake of breath beside Reyna. Percy. She glanced over to see him nearly bursting with excitement.

She returned her attention back to the Greek representatives. "Tell them they can come down."

Connor turned towards the ship and started jumping and waving his hand life a mad man "GUYS! YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!"

All the Roman's were sharing glances at if to say, are these guys serious? And Reyna had to agree, why were these guys sent? To show they were friendly?

Four more figures had started to descend the ladder. A girl with choppy brown hair and the same orange tee-shirt everyone else was wearing. A short Latino boy with wavy brown hair. A girl with blond princess curls for hair which was tied in a messy ponytail. Reyna knew who she was in an instant, Annabeth. And last but not least a blond haired boy sporting a toga and his purple praetor cape.

Reyna felt her heart twist and freeze. Screams of Jason were hollered like a prayer from the crowd. He was finally back.

The girl jumped of the ladder as she approached the ground. She turned to the Roman's as her friends filed off the ladder. She raised her voice, "Hello, my name is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. I hope the Stoll Brothers didn't cause too much trouble. If I were you I would check your pockets."

The blonde girl, presumably Annabeth, walked up to the Stolls whispering something that Reyna guessed was along the lines of, turn out your pockets, because both of the brothers groaned and did just that. A volley of wallets, weapons and other valuables spilled out. There was an audible gasp among the Romans. This impressed Reyna for she had never seen Travis nor Connor move, but they were sons of Mercury she supposed.

"TRAITORS" screeched Octavian.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "No, that's only the Stolls. The rest of us actually want to negotiate a peace treaty. By the way I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Whispers of Minvera? Could be heard throughout the legion. But Reyna didn't pay attention to that because at that very moment her fellow Praetor decided to burst out of rank.


End file.
